


Snakin' Around

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Crowley (Good Omens) in Naga Form, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Crowley in Naga form, playing in a mud puddle and annoying the Dukes of Hell while he's at it.





	Snakin' Around

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a Tadfield Advertiser prompt: https://tadfield-advertiser.dreamwidth.org/517.html?thread=345605#cmt345605
> 
> And probably not what the requester actually wanted, but hey. XD

~ Snakin' Around ~

"Crowley, stop! Stop rolling around in the mud! You're getting it everywhere!"

"My tail itches!" Crowley whined as he continued to roll around in a muddy ditch in the depths of Hell, thrashing his tail and splattering Hastur and Ligur with mud as he did so.

"That's because you need to shed your skin," Ligur said.

At that, Crowley's thrashing halted.

"Oh," he said. "Yeah, that's probably why. That makes sense."

He attempted slither out of the ditch. It did not work out so well for him, and he found himself sliding back down.

"So, uh... hey. Looks like I'm stuck. Any chance you guys want to give me a hand or three?"

"I really, really don't want to," Hastur replied sourly, even as he was leaning down to assist Ligur in lifting the mud-caked demon naga out of the ditch.

As Crowley slithered away, Hastur turned to Ligur and said, "Why is he stuck in that form, anyway?"

"He's not stuck," Ligur answered. "He just likes it."

"It's not right," Hastur said. "Demon going around liking things."

~end~


End file.
